<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainy Day by rippedblackjeans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088403">Rainy Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedblackjeans/pseuds/rippedblackjeans'>rippedblackjeans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assertive Ty Lee, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/F, First Kiss, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Kissing in the Rain, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Ty Lee (Avatar), Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Rain, Sane Azula (Avatar), Useless Lesbian Azula (Avatar), azula is less crazy and angry, azula just wants to fit in, ew chan, tyzula - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedblackjeans/pseuds/rippedblackjeans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts to rain while Ty Lee and Azula are walking home from school. They find cover underneath a tree, and the awkward tension between them threatens to break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ty Lee stared me down, her gray eyes looking into mine intently. We were hiding from the rain under a tree nearby, the air smelling like wet pavement and fresh grass. Her braided hair was a bit frizzy, and some of her mascara ran down her face. </p><p>“It’s been awhile since we’ve walked home from school together.” she said, breaking the silence. I sighed.</p><p>“You know I’ve been busy, Ty Lee. We’re not kids anymore. We don’t have to be together all the time.” I said, avoiding her gaze. “Is this why you wanted me to walk with you today?”</p><p>“No, that isn’t the only reason. Azula, I think you know why.” she said, inching closer to me. I backed away a bit, my face heating up.</p><p>“Frankly, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I stuttered quickly, feigning ignorance. The brunette girl in front of me frowned.</p><p>“You’ve never acted like this before. Backing away from me. Avoiding my questions. Avoiding <i>me.</i> Did I do something to deserve this?” her eyes looked pained, and I felt a pang of guilt.</p><p>“No, you’ve done nothing wrong. This is an issue with myself that doesn’t concern you.”</p><p>“There you go again!” she shouted. “Never telling me anything. Always shouldering things by yourself. Have you ever considered the fact that you’re hurting other people when you do that?”</p><p>“You’re thinking about this too deeply. Things are how they always were. If this is all you have to say, I’m just going to go home.” I said, and I started to walk away from the shade into the pouring rain. Ty Lee grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.</p><p>“Oh no you’re not. You’re staying with me until you tell me what’s up. Even if I have to drag the truth out of you.” she said, taking my hand and pulling me towards her. I yanked my hand out of her grip.</p><p>“It’s not like I can walk home with this disgusting weather. I have a meet tomorrow, and if I get sick father will kill me.” I muttered. I took a seat on the wet grass and Ty Lee joined me.</p><p>“Thank agni you’re not trying to run away from me again. It’s like when we were kids. Remember how we first met?” she said. I laughed softly.</p><p>“Yes, I remember. I was the fastest runner in our class, and you challenged me to a game of tag. I didn’t consider anyone a worthy rival at the time, except for you. I still stand by that.”</p><p>“I totally kicked your butt. Now look where we are now.” she said, a grin forming on her cherry red lips. It quickly turned back into a frown. “Or I guess I should say, where we <i>were.</i>”</p><p>“Why are you so concerned about the state of our friendship? I still consider you to be the closest friend I have. I wouldn’t trust my back with anyone else.”</p><p>“Well, you don’t act like it anymore. You used to tell me everything. About your father, about Zuko, even about your mother. Now you act so secretive. We don’t talk as much anymore. You’re always doing work when we sit together at lunch. You walk home by yourself. I even heard you’re hanging around…” she paused, her brows knitting together. Her gray eyes looked stormy, much like the weather. “<i>Chan.</i> You never even told me about him! I mean seriously Azula, you could do so much better. I mean like, so much better. He’s a douche! He barely has any brain cells, and he thinks with his fists. He’s just gonna play you. He goes after any pretty face he sees. I bet he barely even knows half the things that I do about you. Does he know your favorite color? Your favorite food? How you mutter in your sleep? No, he doesn’t!”</p><p>“Ty Lee. We’re not dating.” I said. </p><p>“Then why do you hang around him?!?” she said, exasperated. Her eyes widened and she quickly changed her facial expression, forcing a smile. “I’m sorry. I’m happy for you. I’m glad that you’ve… taken an interest in someone. It’s none of my business anway.” she turned away from me. <i>She always does that when she’s about to cry,</i> I thought. I tentatively wrapped my arms around her, hoping she couldn’t feel how hard my heart was pounding. </p><p>“I do that so it’s easier for me. So no one questions anything about me. It must be easy for you. Boys throw themselves at your feet, and everyone loves you.” I said softly. I got a whiff of her hair, the usual strawberry shampoo. It smelled intoxicating.</p><p>“What do you mean <i>easier?</i> You’re Azula! You could care less about what anyone says.” she said, her voice shaking. I felt a drop of water fall on my hand, and I knew it wasn’t from the rain.</p><p>“I do care. I’m not normal. I don’t feel normal. I’m socially awkward, I’m angry, and I have difficulty understanding people sometimes. Normal girls go to parties. Normal girls have lots of friends. Normal girls have crushes on boys. But that’s not me. It makes me feel at least a little normal when people see me with Chan and assume we have a thing.” Ty Lee quickly turned around and brought her face close to mine, cupping a hand on my cheek. Her eyes bore into mine, and I could feel my heart leaping out of my chest.</p><p>“You don’t have to be a normal girl. I like you the way you are right now. And I’m not as normal as you think either.” she said quietly. Her words raced through my head, repeating over and over like a broken record. “Because I don’t like boys. I like a certain person in particular. Can you guess who?” </p><p>“Who?” I said. She leaned in, her lips colliding with mine. I froze, my heart threatening to break through my chest and rip me up. She tasted sweet like sugar. It felt like heaven, like I could reach the stars and hold them in my hands. She pulled away, her eyes watering. </p><p>“But I guess you don’t feel the same.” She got up and started running. I looked at her blankly, trying to register what just happened. As she got farther and farther away, I got up and chased after her panickedly. I sprinted like there was no tomorrow. <i>Goddamn she’s fast,</i> I thought. After a while, I caught up to her and grabbed her arm so she wouldn’t run away again. I panted, catching my breath.</p><p>“The last time I chased after you like this was in elementary school.” I said in between breaths. Ty Lee looked away, her face a bright pink.</p><p>“I don’t know why I did that. I was stupid. I’m sorry.” she said. All of her makeup was washed away by the rain, and I could see her bare face. She looked stunning. I went on the tips of my toes so I could reach her height and I kissed her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She kissed back, closing her eyes. The rain poured down on us, drenching my hair. Although the sky was gray, it felt like I was seeing the world in bright hues of color. I pulled away.</p><p>“The reason why I was hanging around Chan and kind of avoiding you was because I realized how I felt about you wasn’t just platonic. I felt gross, and I thought that if I ever told you our friendship would be over. Being around you hurt.” I said. She pulled me closer.</p><p>“That’s it? I was worried over nothing. Nothing could ever come between us, Azula. Remember that.” she said, pressing her lips to my forehead. She interlaced her hand in mine.</p><p>“Let’s go home now before you get sick.” she said. I grinned like an idiot.</p><p>“Okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I took a bit of a break from writing, but now I'm back. More one-shots and chapters of my ongoing stories are to come :))))))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>